dungeonsandpandasfandomcom-20200213-history
Loot Drops
After defeating your opponents, I generally allow the party to roll for loot, categorizing monsters into large, medium and small. Small monsters are things like imps, satyrs etc. Medium monsters are things like gnolls, lizardmen and such. And the bigger monsters are things like the sludgefiend or anything else marked as +2 or more. Nr of rolls I give is usually 5*smallmonster+10*medmonster+20*bigmonster and divide it by 20, rolling the leftover. Example: The party has vanquished 3 medium monster, and 3 small monsters. That's 3*10+3*5 = 45 Dividing that by 20 gives 2 full 20 rolls and 1 5 roll. I then roll twice for 20, and once for 5. Now the DM can obviously deviate from this system of loot but I use this as it keeps it fair and balanced. Rolling between 1-20 I do like this: * 1-4 = No loot. * 5-10 = half the rolled value as gold, rounded up. * 11-13 = roll for either a potion (+5 of any resource, I roll again 1-3 for HP, Mana, Arousal clear), or a 1/2 chance for a stitching kit for a player, allowing them to fully repair their armor. * 14-15 = Mix Potion of +5 to 2 resources. I roll twice 1-3 for HP, mana OR arousal. * 16 = Panacea potion, fully restores all HP, mana and arousal. * 17 = Ring (+1 stat). Usually +1 to a stat. When I roll these stats as well as the ones ahead I roll 1-6 for +1 to Stam, Str, Int, Agi, Cha, Wdamage. This item has level stats. * 18 = Armor set 1+level rolls for stats. * 19 = Weapon, lv atk + 1 stat * 20 = Epic weapon, lv+1 atk +1 stat Then I roll one for each player to determine what general type of gear it was. Example: # 3 players, a Warrior, a Thief and a Mage beat 3 medium enemies and 3 small ones. # I roll for the first 1-20 chance: It was a natural 20. # I start preparing a new type of gear, rolling 4 times of 8 for stats: 4, 7, 6 which translates to +2 weapon damage, +1 Agility, and +1 Focus. Since it has weapon damage, it's obviously a weapon, and a pretty powerful one at that. # I'll add the loot drop to the thief named Thiefy by typing: "Thiefy.addgear: Epic Dagger, Incredibly sharp. It's the perfect dagger for assassins., foc=1, agi=1, dmg=2" # So let's roll for what type of weapon it was. It has to be usable by a player so I'll roll 1-3 (same nr as players). I rolled a 3. The third player is the mage. But since mages aren't very good in melee I'll make it something both the mage and thief can use, namely a dagger. # Ok they had one more 1-20 chance roll. The roll turned out to be: 6. # 6 means the party finds 3 gold. # They still have a final roll of 5, which turned out to be a 2, which means the party gets nothing from that roll. Note: If you want to give players a chance at some truly epic loot, you can always roll higher than 20 and still use my rolling system. Maybe something like: If a player rolls max (20 in this case) future rolls will be 1-21. If a player finds a 21 rolled item, that nr increases to 22. Etc. But you'll likely want to add tougher monsters in that case that. The amount of gear the player can carry will depend on the DM but BEWARE: The savefiles can only contain 1024 characters, I suggest keeping names and descriptions short. I suggest using no more gear other than outfit, one ring, one neck, 2 hands. To see how I handle shops. Please see shops. Category:Equipment